


Moscow Chill (Мороз по коже)

by winni_w



Category: Moscow Chill, Norman Reedus - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Цикл драбблов по фильму Moscow Chill (Мороз по коже)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moscow Chill (Мороз по коже)

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Фандомной Битвы 2012.

Название: Первое знакомство с Россией  
Размер: ~500 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Рэй, ОМП.  
Краткое содержание: как Рэй водку пил

Первым, что Рэй узнал о России, было - водка.  
Он попробовал ее давно, когда еще и не думал, что окажется в этой холодной стране. Ему исполнилось восемнадцать. Целых три года до совершеннолетия. Он вообще много чего незаконного делал.  
\- Бро, глянь, чо принес! - Пабло радостно предъявил пакет.  
Пакет шуршал и звякал. Рэй, потушив сигарету, подошел к гостю. Они крепко хлопнули ладонями, приветствуя друг друга.  
\- Привет, Пабло, - Рэй заглянул в пакет. - Ух ты! Водка?  
\- Ага! - Пабло сиял, как начищенный. - Настоящая "Stolichnaya"!  
\- Слушай, ты, латинос, - смеясь, сказал Рэй. - Хотел бы я уметь так добывать все. Это все твои мексиканские корни, ясное дело.  
\- А то! Как бы ты без меня жил? - Пабло, хлопнув Рэя по плечу, вразвалку прошел внутрь комнаты. - Как твоя мама?  
\- Нормально, - откликнулся Рэй, шурша пакетом. - Что ей сделается? Нянчит детей второго мужа, ругает меня за грязь в квартире. Все путем.  
Под тяжелыми ботинками Пабло хрустели мятые пивные банки. Мексиканец поразгонял их по углам меткими пинками. Квартира наполнилась лязгом и звоном. Пабло подошел к грязному окну, посмотрел - на него слепо таращился кирпичный тупик. Мексиканец вздохнул. Даже из его соседней комнатки вид был получше.  
\- Ладно, хакер, - Пабло подошел к старому холодильнику, облепленному наклейками от жвачек Love is. - Что у тебя там? Как обычно?  
\- Мышь повесилась.  
\- Я так и знал! - торжествующе вскричал наполовину мексиканец, хлопая дверцей и вздымая палец к небу. - Я все предусмотрел! Выкладывай! - и плюхнулся на шаткий диван, обдав Рэя клубом пыли.  
В пакете были: пара бутылок водки, пара - виски, пяток консервов с тунцом и хлеб. Рэй торжественно выложил все на старый стол, среди видеокассет и кучи дискет.  
\- Цени меня! - вскричал Пабло, сооружая бутерброды.  
\- Да уж, - ухмыльнулся Рэй, вытаскивая из шкафчика кружки. - Добытчик! Кормилец! Латиноамериканец!  
Довольный Пабло аж залоснился от похвал. Рэй разлил водку. Они взяли по кружке, до краев полных прозрачной влаги.  
\- А это точно не вода? Чего ты так много налил? - засомневался Рэй и понюхал. - П-чхи! Да, не вода.  
\- Обижаешь! - возмутился Пабло и посерьезнел. - А много, это чтобы сразу! Короче, за тебя. За твои хакерские умения. Чтобы тебе банки взламывать только так. Чтобы богатый был. Чтобы девушку нашел, понял? Вот. С днем рождения. И не морщись!  
\- Спасибо, бро, - и Рэй опрокинул кружку в себя.  
Пабло с радостным изумлением наблюдал, как выпучились глаза Рэя. Но хакер продолжал глотать, ибо чувствовал - остановиться равнялось смерти.  
\- Ну, ты прямо как русский, - с уважением выдохнул Пабло, когда Рэй стукнул пустой кружкой об стол.  
Рэй, все так же таращась, быстро схватил бутерброд и сжевал его в пару кусков. Только после этого он выдохнул.  
\- Ох ты ж блин, - хрипло промолвил Рэй. - Херасе это я поспешил.  
\- Далеко пойдешь, - заметил Пабло. - Тока не кури сейчас. Плохо станет.  
Рэй откинулся на спинку дивана.  
\- Со мной все, - сказал он потолку, покрытому сеткой трещин.  
\- Э, нет, - засмеялся мексиканец. - Водка коварная. Ты думаешь, почему русские войну выиграли? А вот выпьют водки - и вперед! И опаньки!  
\- Вообще-то войну выиграли мы, - сонно ответил Рэй.  
\- Не слушай ты эту школьную чушь, - покачал головой Пабло. - Вам еще говорят, поди, что Техас был законной территорией. А ни хрена! Это вы отпилили, не заплатив ни цента. Но что было, то было! А насчет русских - верь мне. Я с ними общаюсь. Я много чего знаю...  
Тут он заметил, что Рэй уснул. Махнув рукой, Пабло стал допивать водку по глотку, заедая бутербродами.

 

Название: Пельмени  
Размер: ~500 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Рэй, Вася, Майя  
Краткое содержание: как Рэй пельмени ел

Рэя кормили настоящей русской едой - пельменями.  
Бабушка идолом сидела во главе стола - сморщенная, как печеное яблоко, завернутая в платочек и теплую шаль. Над столом горела старая лампа, в облаке света кружила мошка. Комары кусались нещадно. Рэй хлопал себя по рукам и шее. Пельмени соскальзывали с вилки в тарелку, русские смеялись. Майя мягко улыбалась ему и подкладывала еще пельменей.  
Рэй разглядывал дом и застолье, как турист - золотые купола. Ему казалось, он попал в сказку. Страшноватую и очень реалистичную сказку. На другом конце стола сидел Вася и жрал водку. Он был совсем псих. Русские вообще оказались психанутые, как на подбор, но Вася - Вася был совсем. Они с Рэем только что вернулись из больницы, где убили человека. Причем, похоже, по ошибке. Но Вася в белой вытянутой майке не переживал. Он трещал без умолку и пил. Трещал и пил. Иногда спрашивал что-то на плохом английском.  
Рэй смотрел на бревенчатые стены, на соленые огурцы и жареное мясо, разложенные в треснутых тарелках. Со двора доносилось куриное кудахтанье, иногда собачье гавканье. Это походило на Индию, в смысле - все было так же невообразимо и непонятно. Совсем не по-английски. Нет, в Америке тоже существовали фермы, конечно, Рэй даже гостил на них. На родине были аккуратные городки, но не такие вот полуразрушенные деревни. Рэй спросил себя: хотел бы он оказаться сейчас на родной ферме? И ответил сам себе: нет. Только не в сытой спокойной Америке.  
\- Я уже отравлен Россией, - пробормотал он, глотая очередной пельмень.  
\- Что? - переспросила Майя. Мягкая, ласковая и вместе с тем - дикая, темная лошадка. Его женщина, ослепительно красивая, потрясающе страстная. Где в Америке он нашел бы такую? Нигде, с его-то хакерской ничемной полужизнью. Да, татары явно оставили след в этих русских.  
\- Я отравлен тобой, - сказал Рэй четче, приобнимая ее.  
\- Как романтично, - засмеялась Майя, подкладывая ему в тарелку еще пельменей.  
\- Я столько не сьем, - запротестовал осоловелый Рэй.  
Черноглазый, черноволосый Вася, страшный человек, бандит и торговец оружием, смеялся и поднимал тосты. Рэй чувствовал себя, словно рядом с осиным роем. Василий не задумался бы, если ему сказали, что Рэя надо убить. Надо, так надо. "Bog dal, bog vzjal" - кошмарная местная пословица. Хакер осознавал, что не все русские похожи на этого Васю, но легче ему не становилось. Он чувствовал себя единственным белым среди краснокожих.  
\- За Рэя! - провозгласил Вася. За столом воодушевленно подняли стаканы.  
\- Па-сы-бо, - коряво поблагодарил Рэй и лихо опрокинул рюмку в себя. Русские хором заумилялись. Майя ласково обняла его, погладив по щеке. 

 

Название: Медведь  
Размер: ~300 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Рэй, Майя, Митя  
Краткое содержание: как Рэй живого медведя видел

Впервые увидев медведя, Рэй почувствовал себя неудобно. Он почувствовал себя внутри старой машины, сжатый сиденьями, ребенком и Майей. Седой одуванчик Митя смеялся и говорил:  
\- Не бойтесь, он ручной! Из зоопарка сбежал, бедняга.  
После чего сумасшедший старик вытащил ребенка из машины, оставив Майю с Рэем.  
\- Медведь ручной, но беспокоить его не стоит, - успокаивающе сказала Майя. - Только папа знает подход.  
\- А ребенок? - испуганно спросил Рэй.  
\- Когда он с папой, я не боюсь, - улыбнулась Майя.  
Рэй вытер пот со лба. Жарко стало. Почему-то.  
Бурый медведь ходил по бетонным плитам, громыхая цепью. Оказывается, на нем все-таки была цепь, но - щемяще тонкая и неубедительная. Рэй косился на медведя, вылезая с другой стороны побитых Жигулей. Майя двигалась так же плавно. А Митя держал внука на руках и что-то говорил ему, показывая на зверя. Медведь зевал, показывая желтые клычищи.  
Рэй предпочел отойти подальше, а Майя, наоборот - поближе. Чтобы, в случае чего, спасать ребенка. Пострадав среди поставленных впритык машин, Рэй все же подошел к Майе и встал у нее за спиной, бдительно глядя на чокнутых русских.  
Через минуту дед с ребенком вернулись к ним. Майя выдохнула - видно, все же боялась. Ну, еще бы. Если бы не Майя, Рэй взял бы руки в ноги и - вперед, подальше от медведей и вообще этой России.  
\- Ну, хорошо, - сказал седой одуванчик, доставая побитый ноутбук и кладя его на кузов старой Лады. - Что мы имеем?  
Так все и было: за их спинами ходил, звякая цепью, медведь, вокруг грудились старые машины, выброшенные после аварий и долгой трудной жизни на русских дорогах. А перед Рэем дедок тарабанил по клавишам ноутбука и выходил на связь с космической станцией. Весна встречалась с летом. Москва дышала смогом.  
\- Ай ов энджел! - говорил Митя, хитро подмигивая. - Ай ов хэвен!  
Майя соглашалась и кормила сына бутербродами.

 

Название: Кубань  
Размер: ~280 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Рэй, Майя, Митя  
Краткое содержание: что было после конца фильма

\- Ну, нет, никто уже давно не играет на балалайках! - Майя помотала головой. - Мы все же не настолько дикие.  
Рэй вспомнил медведя в центре Москвы. Ну ладно, не в центре, на автосвалке, но все равно - не в зоопарке. Да, конечно, не дикие. И Вася-киллер был не дикий. И генерал, продававший оружие - просто верх цивилизованности. Но Рэй культурно промолчал. Не нужно спорить с любимой женщиной.  
Они лежали вместе в плотном гамаке, умученные тяжелым крестьянским днем. Дед Митя сидел на скамейке напротив них, чиня рыбацкую сеть и рассказывая что-то внуку. Рэй прислушался:  
\- I vot togda Ivan skazal tsarju: mudak bil, mudak ostanjeshs'a...  
\- Папа! - возмущенно окликнула Майя. Рэй фыркнул, распознав в одном из слов популярное русское имя.  
\- Что, дочка? Правда жизни, как есть! - седой одуванчик развел руками, хитро щурясь.  
Рядом с Митей, тоже слушая сказку, сидели хозяйские дети, того же возраста, что сын Майи. Довольно милые девочка с мальчиком, боевые и умные, насколько видел Рэй. Майя тоже радовалась, что у ребенка есть сверстники.  
Рэй перевел взгляд с детей на высокий дощатый забор. В прорехах между досками виднелось закатное небо - широкий купол южной лазури, подожженный снизу огненным янтарем. Перед глазами Рэя медленно кружились белые лепестки - гамак висел между двумя вишнями, которые начали цвести по второму разу. Благословенный край, ясная Кубань. Рэй зарылся в волосы Майи, вдыхая сладко-морской аромат шампуня, и обнял свою женщину покрепче. Та чуть слышно пискнула:  
\- Осторожно, гамак ведь!  
Рэй улыбнулся. Красота окружающего мира полнила его так, что трудно было дышать. Он шепнул в ухо Майе:  
\- Я тебя люблю.  
\- Эй, работнички! - весело заорали с веранды. - На ужин пааад-ъем!  
\- Я тебя тоже люблю, - тихо рассмеялась Майя. - Пойдем ужинать.

 

Название: СССР  
Размер: ~500 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Рэй, Майя  
Краткое содержание: что было после конца фильма

\- И все-таки на балалайках играют, - Рэй оперся плечом на косяк двери.  
\- Докажи, - усмехнулась Майя, сноровисто переворачивая оладьи. Масло шипело, клубы пара наполняли кухню, отчего Майя казалась слегка ведьмой.  
\- И докажу! Смотри!  
Рэй торжественно развернул афишу, явно содранную откуда-то с городской доски. На ней изображались волосатые, байкерского вида мужики, и в руках у них были самые настоящие балалайки. Держа плакат на весу, Рэй тыкнул в него пальцем, отчего мужики заколыхались в воздухе. Майя подошла поближе.  
\- "Колхоз имени Ленина", в девятнадцать ноль-ноль в субботу, - ошарашенно перевела она. - Надо же.  
\- Я же говорил! - Рэй обнял Майю. - Пойдем? И ребенка возьмем.  
\- Хорошо, - радостно согласилась Майя. - Семейный антикрестовый поход!

С ними поехали и хозяева: коренастый буйнокудрый Леша, очень турецкой внешности, и его благоверная Ольга, жилистая ясноглазая женщина. Их чада тоже ехали с ними. И даже пес. Дворнягу, с которой дети не могли расстаться, посадили в багажник, откуда она выла и тявкала, добавляя русской экзотики. Рэй глох и счастливо плавился, обнимая Майю.  
Концерт проходил в городе. Тарахтели они час на битком набитой старой Ниве - примерно такие же авто-мощи Рэй видел на московской свалке. Правда, тут кубанская дорога была сносной. Клуб оказался в большом здании, явно бывшем исполкоме или что-то вроде того. Рэй так и не смог разобраться в этих райкомах, исполкомах и прочих гороно, что бы это ни значило. В общем, здание выглядело массивно. На недавно побеленных стенах висели афиши "Колхоза" и старые, траченные молью, кумачовые транспаранты.  
\- ЭсЭсЭсЭр, - прочел Рэй. - Переведи, а?  
\- Вся власть Советам, - фыркнула Майя. - Хорошо ребята подготовились.  
Перед клубом толпился народ. Быдловатые гопники ржали и показывали мускулы, девки щеголяли мини-юбками и щелкали семечки. На некоторых были красные банданы.  
\- А, это вроде тематической вечеринки? - озарило Рэя.  
\- Может, коммунисты, - пожала плечами Майя. - Ольга!  
Женщины переговорили о чем-то, после чего Майя повернулась к Рэю.  
\- Да, ты был прав, вроде как тематическая вечеринка. Много не пей.  
\- Да зачем мне пить? - удивился Рэй. - Я балалайки послушать хочу!  
\- Хэй, быро! - возгласил Леша, тяжко роняя лапищу на плечи тощего Рэя. - Гуд водка! Гуд! Кам он!  
Рэй оглянулся на Майю, та улыбнулась ему, показав кулак: "Чтоб не пил!" Рэй кивнул, и на этом его самостоятельное поведение закончилось. Дальнейшее от него уже не зависело.

\- Ба! Америкос! - внезапно возник какой-то мужик в белой майке и трениках. Он щербато лыбился и всячески сиял.  
\- При-вет, рус-ке, - ответил Рэй.  
Леша набычился на всякий случай.  
\- Да чего вы! - засуетился мужик. - Леша! Я ж друг! Во!  
Мужик показал бутыль с чем-то мутно-белым. Леша оценивающе оглядел и выстрелил очередью русских слов в него. Мужик не растерялся, начал что-то расписывать, потрясая бутылью. Рэй благодушно смотрел на южную ночь. А посмотреть было на что.  
Огромные звезды мохнато искрились на черном бархате, купаясь в сиянии Млечного Пути, широкой дорогой расплесканного по небу. Если прищуриться, звезды словно дышали, мерно сокращаясь в такт сердцебиению Рэя. У клуба грубо орали и смеялись, а тут, на скамейках главной улицы, кто-то любился под яблонями, кто-то разливал по стаканам. Рэй погрузился в безмятежное молчание, буддийскую нирвану, и ничто его не беспокоило. Он знал, что Майя сама найдет его, когда потребуется.


End file.
